My Finacée, The Perfectionist
by Aurelian Girl
Summary: A man having insecurities about his almost perfect financée.


My Fiancée, The Perfectionist:  
>"Ow! Ow! Owww!", Alec cried out in pain, as Dakota slowly took a turn.<p>

"Stay still, Al. We'll be there.", she advised him, as she stepped on the pedal & increased the speed of the car.

"I can't. I can't hold on any'rome'!", he jumbled up words, because of the pain in his tooth & gum.

Finally, they reached the dentist. Shane & Brady reached soon.

"Dude!", Shane called out, his mouth shaping like an 'O'.

"What happened?", he asked, as he went near Alec, moaning in pain.

"Are you okay, man? Jeez, you look terrible!", Brady wrinkled his nose, as he observed Alec's condition.

"He's in pain, guys. Can't you see? He can't speak now. Alec? Babe? I'm gonna go & call your mom, okay? Okay.", Dakota misunderstood Alec's head-shaking, taking it as 'yes' when it actually was a 'no'.

Alec moaned, but not in pain this time, for the embarrassment he might face if Dakota calls his mom. Dakota left, which made Alec moan more.

"What is it, man? Does it hurt?", Shane bent down, leveling his face to Alec's face, as he moaned again.

"D-do n-n-not l-let-t h-herr ca-ll m-mom!", he somehow mouthed the words.

"Huh? Oh! Okay, man. I'm on it. Dakota? Dakota! Alec wants frozen strawberry yogurt!", Brady ran after Dakota.

"How did it happen, man? How did you break you tooth? That too just two weeks before your wedding?!", Shane asked him, as he sat next to him.

"Uh, t-two m-man w-wolf w-whis-stled a-at Dak-ota w-when we w-were r-returning from t-the m-movies. I-I t-tried to w-war-n th-em, but o-one of them-m punched-d m-me! I-I b-broke m-my tooth. D-dakota then-n punched b-both of t-them.", Alec explained somehow.

"Awww! You poor thing! Well, you know how 'perfect' your finacée is! Too perfect! I mean, look at her! She's a hot, rich, successful lawyer! Her parents are super rich! She has the perfect body, perfect hair, perfect career, perfect apartment. She even knows karate, judo & kung fu! God! And you...I mean, you're okay! You have a good job working under that skanky boss of yours. Then again, your pay is 'blaah' & you hate this job more than your bully boss! Your apartment is also 'blaah' &...um, I'm not making this any better, am I? I should shut up.", Shane shut up, as Alec kept glowering at him.

"Here you go, baby! Frozen strawberry yogurt.", Dakota returned about a minute later.

"I d-don't w-want i-it. I-I wanna g-go h-home. N-now!", Alec demanded, like a stubborn child.

"Okay, baby! Can you stand up? Okay! Here we go. Thanks, guys. For being here with Alec. It means a lot.", Dakota thanked Shane & Brady, who were enjoying the frozen yogurt.

Alec & Dakota returned to their apartment soon, Alec disgusted with his injury.

"Do you want some ice? It'll help with the swelling!", Dakota offered him, as he sat down on the bed. Alec shook his head.

"Okay! I'll go & get some.", saying so, she left the bedroom.

Alec started to feel as if he were emasculated! He was from Texas, yet he was not very masculine at all. Though Dakota claims that it was his feminine side that she found attractive in the first place, but it still doesn't make this any better. While his big brothers protect their wives & kids, he ends up being rescued by his own fiancée! What a shame! Alec waited for Dakota to return with the ice-pack, feeling emasculated, when he heard her.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!", she screamed.

"What? What is it?", Alec came running to the kitchen, where Dakota was frozen to the ground, her face as pale as a piece of chalk. She said nothing, instead she pointed to 'it'. She was still trembling in fear. Alec followed her forefinger & saw 'it'.

It was moving its antenna here & there, its wings still folded, not yet ready to fly. It crept back near the fridge.

As soon as it moved, Dakota screamed again. It was about to approach to Dakota's direction, when Alec picked up one of his slippers, smacked it & thus killed it. There was white goo everywhere. Dakota heaved a sigh of relief.

"Seriously?!", Alec frowned at Dakota in astonishment & disbelief.

"So I'm afraid of cockroaches! What's wrong with that?", she tried to defend herself, shrugging.

"It's just a stupid little cockroach!", he pointed to it.

"I know that. But it's disgusting & ugly! Not to mention scary when it flies around! Ugh!", Dakota shuddered in disgust & horror, before picking up the ice-pack from the counter.

"Unbelievable!", Alec shook his head in disbelief, but inside, he was ecstatic.

That night, Alec had a goodnight sleep, despite the toothache.


End file.
